From automotive technology it is known that to determine torque on a shaft of a transmission sensors are used which, for example, measure the travel of a clutch provided on the shaft or even the pressure applied on the clutch, in order from this to draw conclusions about the torque applied on the shaft. In such cases the accuracy and the dynamics are not sufficient to use such torque determination for regulating the torque or force transmission in a transmission.
For example, from the document DE 600 07 540 T2 a torque sensor is known. The torque sensor enables contact-free determination of torque on a driveshaft using a method of ambient magnetization. In this, the driveshaft is magnetized axially and the axial magnetization emits a torque-dependent external boundary field which is detected by a sensor. Thus, a torque applied to the driveshaft can be determined by this known torque sensor. However, the torque sensor is arranged radially outside in the circumferential area of the shaft. This disadvantageously demands additional structural space, especially in the radial direction.